


A Lesson in Characters

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Other, Starting off with these two, Will add on as they come, but more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Relationships: Eve/Strahd, Percy/Amelia
Kudos: 3





	1. Heart to Heart

Her name was The Ever Burning Light in the Dark of Night, Reaper of Souls and Shepard of the Gone. Well that’s what the Matron addressed her as. 

He didn’t call her that. He called her Eve. She was just Eve to him. When he called her that for the first time, her none existent heart thumped with a strange feeling. They were sitting out and under the vast starry sky together, the fire crackling away happily but she couldn’t feel it. 

Eve couldn’t feel the warmth of the fire though. She reached out and ran her fingers through the licks of flames as she waited for him. Strahd was busy with getting himself ready for the night as well as attending to his duties as general. She caught a glimpse of him in the tent, changing into his nightshirt without a second thought. 

Admittedly, he was handsome. He was built and toned from years of sword training. His dark hair was tied back as she watched him get to work on a stack of scrolls in front of him. She didn’t know why the Matron suggested that she stick around him but she was merely grateful for the chance to be with humans. 

He stepped out, inspecting over a scroll when he realized that she was still sitting on the same log that she was about two hours ago. “Eve, I expected you to be gone by now.” He said as he walked over. She merely just shrugged and continued to pass her fingers through the licking flames. She only ever felt the ghosts of heat as she didn’t have enough power to exert herself onto the Material Plane. 

She was merely an observer to it all. 

“I told you Strahd, I am here until your campaign is done. I collect every soul felled and I walk your path until either you fall or your enemy falls. Other than that, the Matron will call me back when I am needed.” She responded, inspecting her hands for a moment. He laughed which made her eyebrow scrunch up in confusion. 

“What is so funny?” She asked, squinting at him. 

He shook his head and went back to his scroll. He was smiling and ignoring her but she just let out a small bird like trill which made him laugh more. “Strahd! There is nothing funny!” She whined. He reached out and stopped short when he realized that he couldn’t touch her cheek. 

There was a long pause before he rolled the scroll back up and tucked it into his bag. His voice was soft and gentle when he responded to her. “Evening Star, I find nothing funny. Merely the thought that you are stuck with me until my campaign is done is just a bit amusing.” With that, gathered up his items and got up from his spot 

Before he could leave, she got up and grabbed him. She exerted her will for a moment. It took all her energy but she grabbed his wrist. He looked up at her with a slight grin as this was the first physical contact either shared with each other. 

“Good Night Evening Star, I must rest now.” He said, his hand on top of hers. 

When he stepped away, she dropped the intense focus she had and drifted off to her plane again. Hoping to touch him again but knowing that she’d need to work a lot harder to do it. 


	2. Twinkling Above

Amelia and Percy had gone out to relish in their newly found freedom from venturing out in the hells. 

The two of them had spent a lot of time out and about at the bars they could find. He kept her close with an arm wrapped around her waist. Honestly, it was good for her to be able feel free from the obligations that the world put on her. He indulged in her wants to dance and quiet conversation out underneath the stars. 

Her face was flushed a bright red as she stumbled, clinging to his side as they made their way back towards Percy’s place. He kept her close, merely humming when they continued to walk along the cobbled path back into the Underdark area of Teravos. 

“I had alot of fun Percy.” She managed to get out through the occasional hiccups. He laughed, the noise rumbling deep in his chest. Gods above, he was such a comforting presence as she rested her face on his arm for a moment. Idly his hand stroked through her curls as they walked along. 

Above them, the stars danced with delight, guiding their way underground. “I did too Emmy. It was good to see you break free from your tower.” He said as he kept her close to him. “But, I do think that you need to lay down. You’re stumbling about like Tristan after he gets done with Atticus in the bedroom.” She snorted and covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Though, even as she giggled and snorted, he only smiled at her. 

“Don’t hide it. It’s cute.” He assured her, tucking a curl behind her ear. “At least, I think that it’s cute but don’t mind me.” They stumbled a bit as they reached the dark wood door of Percy’s home. 

“Uh, I think that I should go home.” She said as she looked at him. Under the twinkling lights above them, he looked even more handsome. His eyebrow arched up smoothly and a grin stretched across his lips. “I mean, you don’t have to. I do have an extra spot in my bed.” He offered but she felt her face turn a bright red. Emmy ended up pressed against the door for a moment before he propped himself up with the help of the door. 

It was a scene out of a terrible romance novel but in this moment, she was the main character. He was looking at her with a type of emotion that she couldn’t process with the drunken slurry going on in her mind. 

“Percy?” She asked softly, breaking the trance he was in. “Is everything okay?” Her question seemed to reach him as he just quickly nodded. 

“I’m alright just..do you think that I could kiss you Amelia?” He asked, his voice rumbly and soft. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. “You can kiss me.” She assured him. He cupped her cheek, tilting her face up to meet his in a kiss. He tasted like booze and fruits as well as the meal they shared at the Dancing Skeleton.   
When he pulled away, she took in a deep breath to quell the burning in her chest. 

“So..uh..do you think I could still take that spot in the bed?” She asked which got a laugh from him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her cheeks, answering with a quiet, “Of course.” 

Together, they made their way upstairs though quietly trying to not wake up his sister. They settled into Percy’s bed and she was comfortably tucked into his arms. “Night percy..” She said, looking up at him with a soft smile. Emmy couldn’t read much of what was on his face but the humming he did was nice. 

He turned and pressed kisses to her forehead, cheeks and then finally to her lips which made her laugh. “Goodnight Amelia, sleep well.”


End file.
